


【德哈DMHP】暗度陈仓（下)

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 没有车的其实
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【德哈DMHP】暗度陈仓（下)

Draco得承认，他最后还是心软了。  
尤其那双绿眼睛被浸泡在泪水中，带着他从未见过得畏惧神色的时候。这种少之又少的怜惜情绪让他罕见地萌生出一些罪恶感。  
要命。  
他以前揍起这个疤头磕从来没有手下留情过，而当对方不再是以那个与自己针锋相对的惹人厌恶的格兰芬多，变成了一个会服软并且被自己欺压着张大了腿躺在身下的尤物的时候，强者姿态迫使他要对那个被他所惊吓的Potter——虽然他的本意并不是打算惊吓对方——要负起那么些责任。看来揍脸和揍屁股给人的感觉就是不一样。他的视线在救世主由于侧身蜷曲而显得惹眼的臀线上一扫而过，暗自琢磨。  
他皱着眉头，冷着张脸上下扫视第一次在他的面前流露出软弱的救世主。  
Harry对接下来本该发生的事情有着一种懵懂的畏惧，他试图夹紧自己的腿，可是却又从对方的腰际蹭过，得到一声意味深长的“啧”之后，就僵持在那不敢动，任凭对方的打量。  
“我说疤头，”Draco的头发有几缕在刚刚的动作中垂落，这让他的轮廓稍微变得柔和，不知道是不是错觉，Harry觉得他的语调也变得和缓了一些，“想要我放过你，总要付出点什么吧？”  
Harry警惕地看着他，但是他下意识地将这种警惕用茫然包裹起来。  
“亲我。”Draco得意洋洋地宣布。  
Harry没有动，他不相信。或者说他不知道自己该亲对方的哪里。他的眼神游移地在对方的脸颊上飘荡，绕开了那张吐露着可恶话语的、薄薄的、湿润的嘴唇，红艳的舌尖若隐若现，像那些最坏的诱惑，总会以最吸引人的方式出现。他选择别开头来掩饰自己那原本固若金汤防线的松动。他告诉自己，他和那些试图爬上Malfoy的床的荡妇婊子们不一样。  
“你如果没法让我高兴，我就按照我自己的方法来。”Draco对他的抗拒显得不以为意，甚至有些迫不及待，似乎更加希望Harry能够给自己一个任意施为的借口。  
“可是我按照你的方法做，跟你主……主动有什么区别？”Harry脸上的红晕一直蔓延到了脖子根，他觉得自己丢脸极了。  
哦，好问题。Draco抑制不住自己挑起嘴角。  
“当然有。”他诱拐着Harry，“起码现在的你有所选择，”他再一次强硬地要求，“亲我。”  
Harry这一次终于不得不转过头来，他认认真真地打量起了面前的Malfoy，有月光从窗台洒落，照射到对方的侧脸打落的光辉柔和——似乎也没有那么亏。他凑近了那个铂金发色的脑袋，对着看起来就白皙光滑的脸颊献上自己的唇瓣。  
Draco玩味地看着凑上前的视死如归表情的Potter，他坏心眼地别过自己的头，Harry躲闪不及，终于落入他刚刚极力无视的圈套。  
他惊恐地后退，可是后面就是墙壁，他气急败坏又极为委屈，“你！你怎么能这样！”Harry的指责在Draco听起来一点都没有平时的气势，他只觉得自己现在是有史以来的心满意足，而眼下，他还能够让这种愉悦的情绪更进一步。  
“而我要让你知道，我的方法是什么样的。”他掐着Harry的下巴，不顾对方的极力反抗，就亲了上去。  
Harry从来没有经历过这样激烈的亲吻，或者说他根本就没有亲吻过。对方的牙齿毫不留情地咬在他的唇瓣上，让他意志坚定的齿关在疼痛的溢出时被叩开。而一旦对方的舌尖带着主人的气势开始攻城略地，他就只剩下溃不成军的喘息。他从来不知道上颚也能够那么敏感，被他人舌尖的细小颗粒一扫而过就能够让他浑身颤抖，不住地下坠，却又被Draco按在墙面上，他情迷意乱的呻丨吟在他第一次经历这么激烈的亲吻中而宕机的大脑中听起来像是另一个世界的声音，被割裂开的衣袍让他胸前两点在另一人衣袍上摩擦发痒，津液从两人相接的地方拉出银丝低落。Harry已经忘记了自己最开始的抗拒。  
直到对方猛地拉开距离时，他甚至下意识地想要迎合上去——骤冷的空气让他回神，而Draco忽然从地上扯起他的隐身衣盖在两人的头上，门在下一秒打开。  
“谁！”费尔奇阴森的声音穿过隐身衣，“谁在这？我听见声音了！”  
Harry捂住自己的口鼻，好让自己激烈的呼吸声不要传出去。  
洛丽丝夫人踏着轻巧的步子进来，它黄澄澄的猫眼像是看透了什么一样径直往Harry他们藏身的地方走来。  
Harry不得不往Draco的方向躲，这样看起来像是他自己主动的投怀送抱一样。Draco搂住了他的腰，这换来了Harry的瞪视，而Draco只示意了Harry现在身上的模样——确实就是一幅发生了什么的样子，他料定Harry不敢就这样暴露自己。  
他们俩几乎抱在了一起。隐身衣下的狭小空间让他们的呼吸交缠在一起，Harry咬着下唇忍耐这种煎熬——他甚至闻到了Draco身上若隐若现的香气，他曾经在大厅吃饭时听到对方不经意间提起的最喜欢的香水品牌。而对方的皮肤确实很白，Harry放空地盯着对方脑后的一小片皮肤，不得不将脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，脸颊相触到对方脸上的细小绒毛——太近了。他深深吸了一口气，那种若隐若现的香气钻润他的脑袋像是藤蔓搅弄一锅浆糊。  
Draco其实并不喜欢别人离他太近，可是他此视应该承认，这种感觉并不坏。若非情势所迫他甚至希望洛丽丝夫人能够再靠近一点。他感受到怀里的Potter不情愿的靠近，以至于不得不去按捺住心里一些肆意妄为的想法。没关系，时日尚多。他在心里默默告诫自己忍耐是一种美德，A Malfoy Want ，A Malfoy Get 。他总能够得到的。  
尽管洛丽丝夫人似乎觉察到了什么，但是这毕竟是一件连死神都看不穿的隐身衣，在费尔奇摸不着头脑地和洛丽丝夫人退出房间，脚步声逐渐走远了之后，Harry立马推开Draco从隐身衣下钻了出来。  
他的第一件事就是捡起那根被扔到墙角的魔杖——谢天谢地刚刚他们俩挡住了它，否则他一定会露陷——对准了Malfoy。后者慢慢悠悠地脱下自己的校服外套，Harry立刻又急又气，“你还要干什么！”在这种时候脱衣服，难道这个Malfoy还想做什么更加过分的事情？他紧张兮兮地举着自己的魔杖，打算对方一旦有什么不轨的行动就对他毫不客气。  
Draco丝毫没有受到威胁的紧张，他里面只穿了一件极为贴身的衬衫，丝滑的面料在月光温柔照射下漾出几分的光晕，衬得那一身皮囊竟有几分被阿尔忒弥斯赐福之后的模样。这让Harry心里更悲伤了，干什么不好，偏要来招惹自己。他有点自认倒霉的垂头丧气，又有些美色误人的自我谴责，大概凡是美人的任性都该得到原谅。他试图为自己的心软开脱。他的魔杖早就没有真的对准Draco了。  
Draco将一切收入眼底，他意味不明地嗤笑一声，在如愿又引起Harry草木皆兵的戒备之后，将自己的外袍劈头盖脸地扔到Harry的身上，“穿上。”  
Harry举棋不定地抓着这斯莱特林的校服，他狐疑地想着，这又是哪一出？  
“看看你现在的模样，”Draco露出一个乖张的笑容，他的目光肆无忌惮地在Harry裸露的皮肤上逡巡，尤其在那些被自己抓出道道红痕的部位，“是想要勾引谁？”  
瞧瞧，这说的什么话？Harry被他的厚颜无耻所震惊，“这该怪我吗？”他气得连声音都发抖。  
“那你的意思是你在怪我？”Draco不以为然，他用一种恍然大悟的表情，“我明白了，我是该对你负起责任。”  
“谁，谁要你的负责？”Harry有点结结巴巴，他抓着那件还带着Draco体温的校服外袍有些不知是该拿还是该放。  
“那么，我不管对你做什么都不需要负责？”Draco倚在门框边挑眉，开始懊悔自己过去怎么没有发现这个Harry·Potter是这么一个有趣且好看的存在。他的乐趣不应该仅仅局限于与这位救世主作对——口头上的作对。  
Harry被绕的有点晕，但是起码就现在的形势看来，这个Malfoy是不会再对自己做什么了。他选择不回答。他看了看挂在自己身上褴褛的几块“布片”，如果不穿上这个坏心眼的Malfoy的外套，就只能够选择在隐身衣底下真空。他的脸上不由露出几分的抗拒和空白。  
等他再抬起头的时候，Draco早就打开门自己走了。  
Harry慢慢吞吞地穿上对方的衣袍，那股香气又唤醒了他刚刚的记忆，他揉了揉自己泛着疼痛的乳尖，又触电般地将手收回，穿着别人的衣服揉着那个部位给他带来了另一种不太好的联想。  
“该死的Malfoy……”  
他的脸却慢慢地红了起来。

最近Harry只要远远地见到斯莱特林，都会躲着走。  
一开始是躲着Malfoy，Harry只要远远地看见那颗铂金色的脑袋，就会二话不说立马拉着摩拳擦掌的Ron绕往另一条路上走。再后来是躲着斯莱特林，只要远处是打着斯莱特林的绿色领结，他也毫不犹豫转身。  
“你怎么了？”Ron一头雾水，“只不过是一群斯莱特林！还是一年级生！”他比划了一下那群小朋友们的身高，“就算他们集体抽出魔杖也没有什么好可怕的吧？”他有些抓狂。  
好在Hermione和他们的课表不一样，没怎么发现Harry的不对劲。  
“你不懂——”Harry心烦意乱，他最近甚至都没有在大厅吃饭，只说自己去图书馆，让Ron帮忙给他带一点，“——吗，”他硬生生转换了语气，“O.W.L.考试很重要，我希望能够取得一个好一点的成绩，我想当傲罗，我的成绩总得合格吧。”  
好说歹说，总算将没想那么多的Ron糊弄过去了。  
可是躲得过平时的照面却躲不过一起上课的时间，Harry第一次痛恨起了将格兰芬多和斯莱特林在一起上课这种安排，他每次都踩着点进教室，只看准了那个离Malfoy最远的位置，甚至不再让Hermione再帮他占位置而宁愿自己一个人在角落。而下课的时候也一样，他只拿出在魁地奇球场抓金色飞贼的劲头往外跑。  
但是就算再怎么躲，那件绣着斯莱特林学院徽章的校服外袍却像个定时炸弹一样还在他的柜子当中。  
Draco看着救世主慌不择路的身影露出一个冷笑。  
又是一节魔药课。Harry只赶在上课的前几分钟进教室，可是他没能够认出那颗熟悉的铂金色的脑袋，他有些松了口气，但还是找了角落的桌子坐下。  
是请假了没来？他直到上课了都没有见到Draco，而高尔和克拉布壮硕的身躯却也在这间教室里。Harry强迫自己将注意力放到今天上课的内容上。  
在他开始认真地记录黑板上的板书的时候，教室门忽然被打开。  
“抱歉，Snape教授，这是您要的材料，处理迟了。”懒洋洋的腔调让Harry瞬间回神，他有些不好的预感，只低下自己的头，祈祷自己黑色的头发不会那么显眼。  
“非常感谢，小Malfoy先生，请回到你的座位吧。”Snape对斯莱特林的偏心有目共睹。  
没看到我没看到我……Harry在心里默默默念，脚步声在他的身边停住，然后是椅子被拉开的声音，有人在他的旁边坐下。  
Harry不用抬头也知道是谁，他抱着自己的本子往旁边挪了挪。  
他以为Draco会对他做什么，可是整整一节课，坐在一起的斯莱特林却平静得像是什么事情都没有发生过，好在这节课不需要动手操作，Harry庆幸，他可不想跟那个Malfoy讲话。  
直到下课，他将自己得书包收拾好了，打算绕开旁边的斯莱特林去和Ron还有Hermione汇合，一只脚却忽然伸出来挡住了他的去路。  
“不打算说点什么吗？”Draco好整以暇地端坐在椅子上。  
“我们没有什么好说的。”Harry回答，他抓着书包带子的手却收紧了。  
“躲我？你怕我吗？”斯莱特林挑衅地看他。  
“哈——我有什么好怕你的，而且我也没有在躲你。”Harry嘴硬地反驳，他只想赶紧离这个Malfoy远远的。  
“你当然怕我，”Draco站起来，Harry再一次地被这种身高所压制，“你怕我会这样对你。”他凑近了Harry，似乎全然不顾及教室里的其他人，而这个时候也有一些人注意到了他俩这个角落。  
“你疯了！”Harry左右看看，他用双手推开Draco好拉开一个正常的距离，压低声音恶狠狠地质问。  
“我疯了，我早就疯了，在我满脑子都是你的时候就已经疯了，”Draco逼近他，他浅灰色的眼睛明亮，有情绪在燃烧，而Harry却无力去理清楚眼前的情况，只能够逃避着后退，“躲我？傻宝宝Potter，你以为你这样就能够不被我抓到吗？”  
搞什么。他没能够理解Malfoy的前半句话，却不妨碍他被这其中巨大的信息量冲的思绪颠三倒四。  
“Harry——你没事吧！”Ron提着自己的书包，Hermione跟在后面，“Malfoy你要干什么！”  
Draco深深地看了Harry一眼，却在衣袖的掩护下不顾挣扎抓住了Harry的手，他转头，露出一个风轻云淡的笑容，“之前Harry找我借了东西，我希望他能够还给我。”  
“见鬼！你怎么能够叫Harry的教名！你们什么时候关系这么好了？”Ron的重点奇异地偏离在了称呼上，却点出了问题的关键。  
Hermione狐疑地扫视两眼，然后将目光移到Harry的脸上，“是这样吗，Harry？”  
Harry正欲答话，却听见Malfoy小声的威胁，“想好了再回答，我不介意在他们面前从你的宿舍拿出我的校服——绣着我的名字的校服。”  
“……对，是这样没错。”Harry勉强地点头。  
“那么Harry把东西还给你就可以了对吧？”Hermione这个时候表现出了格兰芬多特有的护短。  
“当然。”Draco回答的很迅速且非常干脆，“不过这不需要你们操心，我自己会来找Harry拿，前提是，”他盯着Harry，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，这个动作的意思只被Harry所意会，Draco满意地看到对方别扭地转开头，露出发红的耳尖，“别再躲我，知道了吗？”他在衣袖下握紧了Harry的手腕，直到对方微不可察地点头之后，他才满意地松开手，在Harry的背后推了一把，将他还给救世主的朋友们，“去吧。”他像是一个在宣誓主权的混蛋一样骄傲。

别再躲着那个Malfoy的代价就是无时不刻的骚扰。  
就算是擦肩而过，Harry都觉得自己的手心被人轻轻地搔过，更别提在图书馆或者是他落单的时候，他已经开始记不清自己第几次被人狠狠地压在高大的书架上，在激烈的亲吻中头晕目眩，或者是课堂上那张折成纸飞机后扔到他位置上的画着两个亲嘴的小人的纸条，甚至是偶遇时，故作亲昵的贴近他的耳朵说话，还是暧昧地扶在他的腰上的手。  
Harry终于开始彻底理解Malfoy所说的多少人想要爬上他的床这回事。而他最受不了的是在公众场合下对方一个轻飘飘的眼神。该死，他就不能够放过那朵西兰花吗！不知道不要玩弄自己的食物吗？Harry眼睁睁看着另一张长桌上的Draco伸出舌头将食物勾到嘴里之后向他抛来一个充满暗示意味的眼神。  
“啊，Harry你的牛奶弄倒了！”一旁的Hermione惊呼。  
如果说一开始是被他还满心不情愿，到了后来他也不得不承认这个Malfoy的确有足够吸引他的资本。或许斯莱特林都善于操纵人心，能够让人气得够呛，也知道怎么做最能够讨人欢心。  
最后他们终于在一个晚上滚上了一张床。Harry不说自己对他有什么喜欢的情绪，好吧，或许是有那么一丁点——但Harry更加愿意归咎于是那个Malfoy的蛊惑，只怪对方太过于卖弄风骚，漂亮的皮囊下果然都是恶魔的心肠和体魄。第二天Harry捂着屁股满腹牢骚地想着。  
而他也从来都不知道隐身衣居然能被这个该死的Malfoy玩出花来。拿来躲避费尔奇太小儿科，用来夜间私会是常规操作。最艰难的是他必须在虽然没什么人走动但却视野开阔的黑湖边上，尽管腿间看似空无一物，感官却不得不夹紧那只作乱的手。  
“你能不能别这么——”Harry颤抖着逼出一个词，“——过分。”他不得不抑制那股呻吟出声的冲动，而在Draco的怀里抖得不成样子。  
“不能——”Draco恶劣地回绝，却轻轻地亲了亲Harry的鬓角。  
“我真想揍你。”Harry叹了口气，他放任身后抱着他的人的亲吻。  
“不需要。”Draco想起了那时候在摩金夫人店里面，那个推门进来的绿眼睛男孩，在无数次针锋相对中用激烈情绪指向他，引发他的关注和另一层生理悸动的那个人此刻正躺在他的怀里。  
黑湖上有巨章鱼在晒太阳，山毛榉树迎风招展。  
“因为我早就输了这场较量。”

END


End file.
